spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito in a Honey Pot
Mosquito in a Honey Pot is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary The Coon sends The New Kid to look for Mosquito, recommending that you check out Raisins, but warning you not to be tempted by "their amazing wings and hot bitches." Sure enough, Mosquito's inside the restaurant, being charmed by the Raisins Girls; when he sees the New Kid, he'll remember his mission for Coon and Friends and attempt to leave...without paying his tab. This naturally arouses the ire of the Raisins Girls; team up with Mosquito to take them down! Walkthrough Make sure you're ready for a fight before you enter Raisins for the first time; you'll be thrown into battle after the initial cutscene. Mosquito is a mandatory party member for this one; use whichever combat buddies you've unlocked to fill the other slots. It's best to recruit Super Craig and Fastpass prior to this mission, giving you the most variety possible. For the very first action of the battle, Mercedes (blonde hair, blue eyeshadow) will use her Favorite Customer skill on Mosquito, inflicting Charm to turn him against your team (he'll usually use Zika Rush). You can either wait out the effect, cure it with an Antidote, or just hit your Charmed ally to snap him out of it; Fastpass is probably the best buddy for this, as Super Craig and Human Kite will inflict a lot of damage on Mosquito if they hit him to break the Charm. Fortunately, Favorite Customer takes a few turns to recharge, so you won't have to worry about Mercedes spamming it. Aside from their Charm antics, the Raisins Girls rely on moderately powerful melee attacks. Porsche (black hair, dark purple eyeshadow) and Ferrari (dark brown hair, light green eyeshadow) use French Manicure to deal a series of light blows in rapid succession, while Lexus (auburn hair, light purple eyeshadow) uses Zingy Tingy Elbow for a single strong hit. Mercedes will also use Little Tipper Special if she gets the chance, but she prefers to hang back and wait for Favorite Customer to recharge. Although none of the girls are terribly durable, the damage of their attacks can quickly add up; keeping Fastpass or Human Kite in positions to use their healing abilities is a good idea, but make sure Mercedes doesn't Charm them! Super Craig can use his Shining Hate Finger to draw the girls' attacks, but he's usually better off using his other moves to knock them back; aside from Favorite Customer, they have no ranged abilities. When he's not being Charmed, Mosquito can damage multiple girls at once with Zika Rush or Skeeter Swarm, or just target one girl with Bug Bite to heal himself. The New Kid should use whatever abilities their class affords them while being careful not to draw Mercedes's eye, especially if they're using melee attacks. You will be rewarded with the Vitality Chalice artifact upon defeating the Raisins Girls. Once the Raisins Girls are defeated, Mosquito will proceed to escape Raisins with The New Kid. He then thanks The New Kid and questions him about his Kryptonite. When he finally realizes The New Kid doesn't have one, he then proceeds to assist The New Kid in selecting one. You will then be given a list of Kryptonite factors to be chosen: * Sixth Graders * Raisins Girls * Chaos Kids * Old People * Ninja * Vampires * Crab People Once you've selected your Kryptonite, the mission will then be complete. Mosquito will also then be unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Gallery Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Raisins_Girls_Boss_Fight_4|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180420213335_1.jpg 20180420213340_1.jpg 20180421225501_1.jpg 20180421220247_2.jpg 20180421225911_1.jpg 20180421220353_1.jpg 20180421220446_1.jpg 20180421220520_1.jpg 20180421220534_1.jpg 20180421230629_1.jpg 20180421220542_1.jpg 20180421220543_1.jpg 20180421230826_1.jpg 20180421220603_1.jpg 20180421220648_1.jpg 20180421231052_1.jpg 20180422104230_1.jpg 20180422104316_1.jpg 20180421221100_1.jpg 20180422104615_1.jpg 20180421221125_1.jpg 20180422104757_1.jpg 20180422104806_1.jpg Trivia * Although Vampires is listed as a Kryptonite that can be selected, no Vampires is ever encountered throughout the entire main game. However, in the Downloadable Content known as "From Dusk till Casa Bonita", Vampire Kids will play a major role. * It is unknown what is the point of the Kryptonite itself, because as of now, no serious combat differences takes place when The New Kid is confronting them. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests